Everyone's 10!
by 873.52
Summary: so... out of curiosity, I wondered what would happen if I turned the main four characters of Rurouni Kenshin 10 years old and kept them stuck at the dojo. Hmm... so what WOULD happen? read to find out. flames and reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

Me: okay… first fanfic I have ever written… hmm… if you're expecting romance or pairings, bug off now 'cause you're not going to get it in this story or in any of my stories unless it's in the past of a character. Fine, on with the story.

And also, there will be parenthesis with my thoughts written in it … you can ignore them. (p.s. they may get annoying though)

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and considering I'm still underage I'm assuming my parents own _me_.

This started out as an ordinary day at the Kamiya dojo with Kaoru (isn't that a boy name?) and Yahiko training. Sanosuke sitting around taking a nap, and (guess what?) Kenshin (you guessed it!) doing laundry.

That was the peaceful scene until I (I know I know… I hate self-insertions too, but to get to the main part of the story, I have to do this. Hopefully I won't be coming back in this story again.) decided how interesting it would be if everyone suddenly just turned 10.

So there you go. Yahiko, being 10 already, was unaffected, but Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sanosuke were.

So here they are, all 10, trapped in the dojo because that's just how it is(?) while 3 out of the 4 of them didn't know who the heck the others were.

Kenshin POV(what does that stand for anyhow?)

Errrg… I must cut that dumb tree down the next time I swing… geez how does Master Hiko expect me to break a tree with a bokutou(in other words, bokken)! He knows it's impossible… next time he drinks his tea he'll regret that he ever made fun of me in the first place!

I swing the bokutou down with all my strength at the… wooden tub! CRACK!

What the…?

I was too shocked of the fact that my surroundings have changed completely to an unfamiliar place that looked like the yard of a dojo, I didn't care much that I was extremely wet and soapy because of my breaking of the tub.(did anyone get that?)

I sensed the presence of another confused being from the building and when I turned, I saw a tallish boy who looked 11 with strange brown hair and white clothes. He looked just as unnerved as I felt at that moment.

Sanosuke POV

I was wandering around the forest wondering what to do… darn, ever since those imperialists…. I got madder and madder at the thought and started throwing rocks at nearby tree.

One of the rocks bounced back and hit my forehead, and feeling extremely dumb, I sat down against the tree I was previously attacking to rest when…

Huh?

I was sitting beside a wooden pole… of what seemed like a dojo.

Confused, I looked around, and I saw another boy in the yard who looked like he had just cracked a laundry tub with his bokutou.

Creepy that kid… he looks like he's 8 or something but why do his eyes seem so mature? That's not right… his eyes are supposed to seem younger at his age…

Oh well… maybe I'll just introduce myself to him, but if he's a son of an imperialist or something…

Kaoru POV

I was trying my hardest, but why! Why can't I just get one little hit on my dad! Errg… I'm coming now!

And uh… what! That's not dad! Wait! Where did everyone else go? And why is there only a boy here?

I lowered my shinai and decided to interrogate(wait, how does she know that word at age 10? I don't think she's THAT smart…)

Yahiko POV

Okay, I. WILL. HIT. UGLY. IN. THE. NEXT. TRY.

She is not going to get away calling me Yahiko "chan" like I'm some common young girl!

Okay, here I … huh?

Why is there a little girl standing in place of Kaoru?

But wait… that girl probably IS Kaoru, but why is she so small?

back to Kenshin and Sanosuke

"umm hi. My name is Sanosuke Sagara. Do you know how I got here, because I know it may sound crazy, but I'm pretty sure I was in a forest a few seconds ago."

Kenshin was a bit startled, this boy looked like the son of a common farmer, so why did he have a last name?

"hello, I came to be here in the similar fashion that you did… I'm pretty sure I was in a forest too a few seconds ago." He replied. "considering you're the son of a bushi, we need to figure out what the heck happened and get you back to your parents soon for I'm sure that they will be worried."

Sanosuke was shocked, "what! I'm not the son of a bushi! What the heck gave you THAT idea? It's the Meiji era now and anyone can have last names now remember? Geez!" he was so perturbed that he didn't notice the look of shock on the other's face.

Kenshin POV

Meiji? Anyone can have last names? What the heck is he talking about? Wasn't it the Tokugawa era now?

Hmmm…. It must be… that I have somehow gone into the future!(how the heck did he figure that out so fast!)

And in this 'future' everyone is allowed to have last names… shocking I must say, the revolution that I heard was starting to brew up in Japan must have been successful. There is no other explanation for that fact. (again, he was supposed to be confused! Darnit… he's not supposed to be able to figure this all out, maybe 10 was a bit too late for idiocy for him?)

Now back to Yahiko and Kaoru

"WHO ARE YOU!" Kaoru yelled at the boy, crabby because she was tired.

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO _YOU_ UGLY!" Yahiko yelled back.

back to Sanosuke and Kenshin

Sanosuke was snapped out of sulking and Kenshin from his thoughts when they both started hearing two kids yelling at each other from somewhere else.

They both ran over to investigate.

Yahiko POV

Woops, may have been the bad thing to say because she looks pissed as ever… but geez, why is Kaoru 10 years old? That's just plain strange.

Wait, what are two kids doing by the door? Huh!

Aren't those Sano and Kenshin! And why are THEY kids too! Am I the only one unaffected by this strange thing that happened!

back to the dojo

"AAAAAHHH something has gone terribly wrong! All the adults in this house have gone and turned into little kids! NOOOOO!" Yahiko panicked and started running around in circles holding his head.

Everyone else just stared…. All of them but Kenshin decided that what the kid was saying was just plain madness.

"umm… excuse me, but what year is this?" Kenshin asked Yahiko, whom he supposed was one from this time considering he seemed to know everyone in here, except only as adults.

"huh? Why would you ask that? And hey, why are you, Sano, and Kaoru all kids? I'm pretty sure you were 28 this morning, Sano was undoubtedly 19, and wasn't Kaoru 17!" Yahiko replied, bewildered.

They all looked at him again. Kaoru finally started to catch on to what had happened (it's easier for kids to accept the impossible right?). "so… um, I repeat my question," Kenshin said, "So what year is it now?" everyone looked at Yahiko expectantly.

Then came Yahiko's reply: "umm, the 11th year of Meiji, or actually, 1879… What? Why are you all staring at me like that!"

They all decided to clear up the confusion of identity here first, so they sat in a circle and introduced themselves.

Kaoru went first, "Hello, I am Kaoru Kamiya, the only daughter of this dojo's master. I came from the year 1872 and I am currently 10 years old."

Next went Yahiko, "I'm Myoujin (hey 'myou' means weird and 'jin' is the Japanese way of saying 'nese' so doesn't that name call himself weird person?) Yahiko, the first deshi of Kaoru who is the shihandai of this dojo at my time which is, as you all know, 1879. I'm 10 years old and is a descendant of a Tokyo Samurai."

Kenshin noticed the flicker of dislike on the tallest boy's face as he heard the origins of Yahiko.

Sanosuke went, "I am Sagara Sanosuke and I HATE THOSE DAMN IMPERIALISTS! I'm 10, year is 1869, nice to meet ye'."

That little outburst earned a stare from the others… _what the heck happened in the war? _Kenshin thought. He was confused and upset because he was. In his time the war had barely even started! And from the sounds of it, it is was going to be another 8 long years in his time for it to end. _Is it alright to tell them anything? But from the sounds of it, that Myoujin kid seems to know quite a bit about me… but about the me now? I must conceal the most information possible. Master **did** tell me never to tell anyone much unless you were sure they were an ally, or you may die. _

"hey what about you huh?" Kenshin was snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of Sanosuke's voice.

"I uh… sorry, I was thinking right there umm… huh? Oh yes, um my name is…? Myoujin, is there something wrong?" Kenshin noticed that Yahiko was growing paler by the second.

"oh no… I think, I forgot everything about all of you before you all turned young again." He replied.

_So_ Kenshin thought, _then he doesn't know about any of us before we turned back now, this is extremely strange, I must be careful of this place._

"Oh wait, I remember two of you now! But I can't remember anything about you anymore, it almost seems as if that person of the information doesn't want themselves to be known…" Yahiko sounded confused.

"What? That's not possible! Memories can't run off just because that person in your memory doesn't want you to know about them! It should be too hard to for that person to control!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Actually Kamiya-san, it is possible. I have heard that if you let that person know as little as possible about yourself, then when that person suffers some memory loss, those little pieces of information will never be found again unless restated by another." Kenshin replied calmly. Everyone turned to look at him curiously, "so who is this person that you have forgotten Myoujin?" he asked.

"uhh… you" Yahiko said, pointing at the small red-head.

"oh" he said, "oh well, there's not much to know anyway, besides, might I ask _where_ we are?"

"Tokyo" Yahiko and Kaoru said in unison. They looked at each other and Kaoru stuck her tongue out at him. Yahiko just shrugged it off and looked towards the others.

"Tokyo…? Oh, that's right, I remember that they renamed Edo after the emperor moved here." Sanosuke replied.

_Ooh… so that's what Tokyo is _Kenshin thought_ Then this city must be the capital now and Kyoto must not be anymore. _

"I see that we are all people who will become associated with one another in the future but are at present trapped in a time different than most of ours. My guess is that Myoujin here most likely does not have any kids his age around him to interact with, and something or someone wants him to be able get the experience that most kids this era should be able to." Kenshin said thoughtfully. (what is this kid? A psychologist? He doesn't know how very wrong he is though, even if it _is_ a logical thought)

Once again, everyone turned to look at him, Kenshin noticed this and decided to keep his mouth shut as much as possible so as not to attract too much attention. It was too late though kind of… they were starting to get curious about the smallest child there (I assumed he'd be the smallest…).

Then Sanosuke spoke, "oh yea, what was your name again?"

"um, I never told you my name."

"don't change the subject, just tell us your damn name." Yahiko said.

"my name is… Shinta." Kenshin said. _Hmm, master told me not to tell much, but not to lie as much as possible either, is that how I do that?_ He thought

"what about your last name?" Kaoru asked, "you have one don't you?"

"I don't have a last name" Kenshin lied, "I am of a peasant origin and do not need one."

"Hey! Then let's all think up of a last name for you now then Shinta!" Kaoru exclaimed, brightening.

The other two found that as a neat idea and agreed. Since they needed information on the kid first to figure out a good last name for him, they turned to start interrogating. That was when they noticed him gone. Before anyone could wonder though, the child came back, and for the first time since they met him, saw a flicker of emotion cross his face, and that emotion was not one they liked to see on anyone calm: frustration.

"what's wrong?" Kaoru asked nervously. _This can't be good, calm people frustrated is never a good sign_. She thought

"We are trapped in this dojo's territory until apparently this 'spell' can be lifted." He said, a hint of frustration also creeping into his voice.

"So what's so bad about that then? You were calm when you noticed you were in the wrong time, so why get frustrated now that you can't get out of this place? Isn't that less minor since it's probably possible to solve this problem sooner?" Sanosuke asked "or is there somewhere you need to go?"

"No, nowhere in particular." Kenshin said, regaining his usual calm composure.

"You sure?"

"yes, now please stop minding me."

"fine then"

"thank you"

_Geez, such a private person! _The other three thought.

_Oh no, I have to train more, and master will kill me if I don't show up! **and** he said he wouldn't tell me a second technique if I can't cut down a skinny tree with one swipe using this wakizashi… huh? Wakizashi? Oh darn, no wonder they're so suspicious…if they ask, I'll just have to tell them I found one somewhere and decided to keep it for self-defense_ he thought, butthe main problem was, he needed to train, and since his master told him never to show others how he trained other than him, it was going to be hard trying to improve his skills. Also, he didn't know how long they were going to be in this state. _Arrg, I'm starting to get frustrated now… but master told me that only 3rd and 2nd rate swordsmen showed how they were feeling… errg… I guess I have a long way to go before I become strong…. _

"…nta ..shinta… SHINTA!"

"wha.. what?"

Kaoru was mad, she wasn't used to being ignored by anyone, but this small kid seemed to be doing just that… gosh, he was a private person _and_ one of those people who think so deeply they forget about everything around them… must be a deep reader too…

"okay, so what should we do now?" she asked, "we can't stand around here all day doing nothing!"

"fine then! Let's spar Kaoru! I want to see how strong the shihandai was when she was my age!" Yahiko yelled excitedly.

"what? That little wench can fight?" Sanosuke asked.

"wench! Don't call me that! I AM the daughter of a kendo master you know!" Kaoru yelled "okay you're on Yahiko! Come at me anytime you want!" she said with an air of confidence.

_So, they can both do kendo, and I assume that they are both stronger than the usual 10-year old, but they both aren't anything too dangerous I see._ Kenshin thought _on the other hand, that Sagara must be a fist-fighter or something since he has an air of aggressiveness around him but I see no sword. I saw no one else in this dojo when I looked around while looking for a way out, so basically there is not much anything physical to fear right now. Though what caused all of us to be in this state in the first place must be found out as soon as possible before it causes even more trouble!_

( evil grin geez, poor kids, they can't do anything but wait until I get tired of them being all young)

Sanosuke looked around at all the other kids around him, and saw that Shinta was watching the spar between Kaoru and Yahiko intently. _That kid still gives me the shivers even though he just looks like a scrawny little brat who doesn't seem capable of anything_ Sanosuke thought _hmm… I only know his name, but there's got to be something that defies his physically weak appearance… wait, what is that thing on his waist? A wakizashi! then he must be an accomplice of a swordsman or something! He was probably lying when he said he didn't have a last name, so wait, is Shinta really his name? He did take a while to respond to that name when that jou-chan was trying to talk to him… _ Sanosuke was getting very suspicious of the little boy.

"So, why do you have a wakizashi Shinta, if you are of a peasant origin?" Sanosuke asked. Unlike the look of shock that Sanosuke expected however, Kenshin answered in a calm voice.

"When I was much younger, I saved a cat from being killed. So the owner gave this to me in secret for gratitude and told me to keep it for self-defense. Although I can't do much with it since as you can see, I'm not very strong." Kenshin looked at him and grinned. _They always believe it… _Kenshin sighed mentally _one up-side to looking weak._

Sanosuke was skeptical at first, but started feeling really stupid for thinking that this scrawny little kid was actually dangerous. Also, the kid had grinned which means that he had started to feel a bit more relaxed here. (a bit naïve here aren't we?)

Now Yahiko and Kaoru couldn't seem to be able to figure out the winner of the spar would be, so after half and hour of continuous sparring (which is _very_ long, just so you know if you've never sparred in kendo before. Trust me, I'd know). They decided to call it a tie and decided to have dinner since it was starting to get a bit dark. Kaoru happily volunteered to cook, but Yahiko retaliated and asked if anyone else wanted to, and he said this very desperately.

Kenshin decided to cook instead, but when he got to the kitchen, he found a problem…. He was a bit uh… _short_ for this kitchen. So Kenshin sighed and cast out his senses to check if anyone was near. There was, and it was Sanosuke.

"Sagara, excuse me but could you please help me in the kitchen here? Umm because as you can see uh… it's kind of hard for me to reach a few things." Kenshin asked Sanosuke just as he walked by the door.

"oh, right, you're a short one aren't you?" he replied with a grin.

"yes, I'm afraid I am." Kenshin replied with a resigned smile.

_It's this feeling again… the feeling that he's not what he says he is_ Sanosuke thought _oh well, this could be a chance to get to know him better._

_Hmm… good, he is tall, he can help me. _Kenshin thought, satisfied with the boy's height _on the contrary though, I must be careful for he is probably the most cautious of them all… even if he **is** naïve._(what the heck is this kid's definition of 'naïve' anyway? Sanosuke sure has been anything but 'naïve' towards him so far!)


	2. Chapter 2

Okay… second chapter. I know the sentences sound a bit weird, but I hope you at least get the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin and I highly doubt I even own _myself_.

………………………..

"So" Sanosuke said, trying to start up a conversation, for the silence was making him uncomfortable "what do your parents do for a living?"

"I do not know what they do very well, but I believe they work with soil." Kenshin replied. _Well they technically **do**, since they are buried in the soil but… All these half-truths are starting to make me uncomfortable. _Kenshin thought uneasily _maybe this is god's way of having me practice avoid telling the truth by not lying at the same time?_

_oh, and just to make things **much** better, here comes the other two… _

"oh hi! Shinta, mind if I watch you? I am not a very good cook for I am still learning you see…" Kaoru said sheepishly as she suddenly popped her head into the kitchen with Yahiko right beside her.

"yea, and trust me, you don't **want** to know how much more she needs to learn about cooking." Yahiko snickered.

"What! What do you mean by _that_ you stupid brat!" Kaoru fumed

Sanosuke and Kenshin sweatdropped… they caught each other's eyes and agreed on one thing at the same time: _this is going to be a loooong experience…_

"now, now Myoujin, Kamiya-san, that is not a good reason to start screaming." Kenshin said suddenly with a smile

Kaoru and Yahiko finally settled down and stood there, glaring at each other. Kenshin just smiled and resumed struggling to make dinner.

Kaoru forgot her first purpose for being there, and started asking the other three questions so she could get to know them better. "So what are your guy's parents like?" she asked brightly.

"I don't know… I left them a few years ago." Sanosuke said.

"Both my parents died for a noble cause." Yahiko said proudly, but with a hint of sadness.

"oh.. I'm sorry" Kaoru said nervously _errrg, apparently it was the wrong question to ask_ "what about you Shinta?"

"Dinner is ready now." Kenshin said suddenly, not noticing that he had just been asked a question.

Kaoru sighed, that little kid was proving very difficult. He has already ignored her twice, and that made her pretty unhappy. _At least we have a decent meal_ she thought.

Everyone sat around a table and said "itadakimasu" and started to eat.

"Hey Shinta" Sanosuke said "do you cook for your family or something? Because this is pretty decent."

"Yea, I was wondering the same thing too" Yahiko said curiously.

"My parents are not very good cooks" Kenshin said, and to everyone else's surprise, with a hint of a snicker behind his words.

"ookay…" Yahiko replied.

_Hmm, his parents seem to be alive and well _Kaoru thought _maybe I could ask **him** the question and not feel bad_

"So what are your parents like?" Kaoru attempted again, although not as brightly.

"I do not know them very well, all I know is that they work with soil." Kenshin told her the same thing he told Sanosuke. "gochisousama" he then said, and left the room.

_Hmm… I must find somewhere to practice by myself_ Kenshin thought _maybe in those trees over there, it's also dark so it is easier to practice without being seen. Also, if I am seen, I could just say I fell off a tree or something._

back to Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru

"So," Sanosuke said "Yahiko, are you sure you don't remember _anything_ about Shinta?"

"hmm… not really, except for the fact I admired him for something very much, but I can't remember what…"

"Admire? Now what would he be so good at that you would admire him for it?" Kaoru said thoughtfully.

"Maybe cooking?" Sanosuke suggested.

"nah, he's decent, but not good enough to be admired by anyone but Kaoru in that field."

"HEY!"

"okay, maybe because he's got such a mature personality?" Sanosuke tried again.

"Oh! That's close, but I'm pretty sure that that's not exactly _it._"

"How tall he is? Wait, never mind, he's tiny." Sanosuke had run out of ideas… _fighting? Nah, that little wimp doesn't seem to be able to do anything… _ "Oh yea, what's he doing right now anyway?"

Everyone looked at each other, suddenly noticing that they had no idea where or what Shinta was doing.

"Oh well, I trust him not to be doing anything suspicious, I mean, he's a little 8 year old kid anyhow." Kaoru said finally.

"Wait, how do you know he's 8?" Sanosuke replied "I mean, we all became 10, so why would he be the only one who's 8? He could just one of those smaller people who look younger than they actually are."

"Oh well leave him be, I mean, he seems like a pretty private person so maybe he just wanted some time alone?" Yahiko suggested.

The other two looked at him, surprised by the maturity behind those words and agreed with him. So after they cleaned up after themselves, the three of them gathered in one room, and started pondering what they should do. Just then, Kenshin came back. He seemed a tiny bit out of breath, but no one suspected a thing, for they all thought that a skinny little kid like him being out of breath was nothing uncommon.

"Hey Shinta!" Kaoru said brightly "we were just wondering what we should do, you were gone for about a couple of hours, where were you?"

"ah, I was walking around Kamiya-san. I wanted to know what this place looked like and wanted to know if there was anyone else here besides us." He replied.

"Pretty long walk." Sanosuke remarked, arching an eyebrow at the boy.

"well, I am a very slow walker, and I am not very strong on my legs." He replied with a sheepish smile. Sanosuke gave a satisfied grunt. And Yahiko thought _wimp, what did I **see**__in that guy before this happened?_

"So **was** there anybody here besides us?" Sanosuke asked lightly.

"No, I'm afraid there isn't." was the reply.

"well, now that we're all here, let's all do something!" Kaoru said brightly.

"like what?" Yahiko asked

"like, like… um… oh yea! We could tell each other our favorite stories or events about us that happened that you would like to share" Kaoru said "that way we can enjoy ourselves **and** get to know each other better!"

"ooh cool, good idea Kaoru"

"yea, yea, whatever"

"that seems like an interesting idea, Kamiya-san"

So once again, they sat around in a circle.

"hey is it okay if I go first!" Yahiko yelled excitedly.

Everyone said that was okay. So Yahiko started talking about the one time he had saved this girl called Tsubame from a bunch of ugly bad guys, and how he had done that single-handedly.

_To have defeated a bunch of local thugs… he must be braver than a normal child._ Kenshin thought

_Hmph, this kid has got more guts than he seems. _Sanosuke thought

_What a show-off, I bet I could do that easily_ was Kaoru's thought

Kaoru went next. She talked of this one time that her father beat up this ugly guy that was hurting others of her dojo and her dojo's motto of 'protecting the weak' by cutting others with a sword. Apparently, her father made sure that that guy could never hold a sword again.

"Your father must've been an honorable man." Kenshin said, and the others agreed.

It was Sanosuke's turn next. "I don't have anything that merry to talk about right now, but there's this one guy that I plan to defeat one day." A look of pure hatred clouded his features "it's this one guy, who is said to be the strongest amongst all those patriots from the rebellion." The room grew silent, until Kenshin broke it.

"So um… Sagara, I'm sorry, but who is this man?"

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"You've never heard of the hitokiri battousai?" Yahiko whispered

"uh… no."

"where were you living? Up in the mountains?" Kaoru asked incredulously.

"….." _actually I have…_ Kenshin thought.

"Well Shinta, it's this person who was said to be invincible, the strongest of all in the rebellion. He apparently disappeared right after the revolution ended, so no one knows where he is, if he's alive. Some have even started to doubt his existence." Kaoru told him.

"I tried gathering information on him before I left Kyoto, but apparently he was a top-secret personnel and many of the Choshu clan didn't even know who he was. All I got was that it was this huge, evil guy with red hair who liked cutting people up. " Sanosuke added on.

Kenshin felt the slight aura of fear from everyone, but also felt anger on Sanosuke's part. _Hmm… strange, did he say red hair? Maybe a foreigner? There shouldn't be that many red haired Japanese people lying around unless that person is…. _Kenshin's eyes widened, horrified by the possible thought.

"Is there something wrong Shinta?" Kaoru asked, worried that she may have scared the young kid.

"Hey, wait. Red hair… there aren't many red-haired Japanese people in existence right? Shinta… are you in any way related to him?" Sanosuke asked.

"I doubt it" Kenshin replied, he hoped they wouldn't notice the slight quiver in his voice. "actually, in my time, he doesn't exist yet. The revolution will not end for another 8 years." _So much for concealing information_ he sighed mentally

They other three looked at him with wide eyes, suddenly realizing that they had not known what year he had come from until now. Then they looked at his red hair again.

There was a short moment of silence.

"Nah" Yahiko suddenly said "it's not possible. I mean, battousai is supposed to be this huge, evil, guy who's real skilled, skilled enough that even the shinsengumi feared him. Also, wouldn't Shinta be a bit too young anyway? I bet battousai was about 30 or at the very least, in his twenties by the time he started assassinating people."

Everyone saw the logic behind those words and they all relaxed, one by one… except for Shinta, who's face was the only part of him that relaxed.

_What if… what **if** I really was? It could very well be possible, for Master said that the Hiten Mitsurugi is one of the strongest Ryugi's in the country. Red hair… that color cannot be a coincidence. A blood-thirsty killer though? I cannot begin to imagine me being that, even though I am not completely against killing. I must be careful with my conscience as I grow up. _Kenshin concluded mentally.

"It is getting late, we should get some sleep." Kenshin said.

Everyone else agreed, most of whom had already forgotten that tension that had been in that room just a few seconds ago. Yahiko said that he had a room in this house that he occupied in this age, so the three boys went there, and Kaoru went to her own room to sleep.

When the boys got to the room, Yahiko laid out three futons. Two of which were occupied immediately by Yahiko and Sanosuke.

Yahiko fell asleep almost instantaneously while Sanosuke lay awake, observing Shinta, who was sitting by the shoji, with on knee up and his wakizashi propped up against one of his shoulders.

"aren't you going to go to sleep?" Sanosuke asked casually "you **were** the one who suggested that we all should, you know."

He was met by silence, and Sanosuke noticed that Shinta's eyes were closed and that his breathing was even. Apparently the boy had fallen asleep in that position.

_Strange_ Sanosuke thought _even though he's asleep, he could defend himself in a second if anyone tries to attack him… **if **he could sense ki, which I very much doubt he can do. _Sanosuke drifted off to sleep then, tired after the day's unusual events.

------.: morning :.-------

At about 3AM, a certain redhead sneaked out of the house and into the woods for an actual practice. He came back to the room at around 5 AM and fell asleep at the exact place where he was sleeping earlier, which would give the others the impression that he never left the room.

At 7 AM, Kaoru woke up and ran to Yahiko's room where the rest of the kids were, just to make sure that all of this was real. She threw the shoji open wide, and noticed that Yahiko and Sanosuke were rubbing their eyes and yawning. _So_ she thought _it was true._ She noticed that Shinta was sitting up and leaning against the wall near where she was. He was still asleep from the looks of it.

"Why is he sleeping sitting up?" she asked in a soft voice, looking at the over two quizzically.

"Who knows? It's probably one of those traits about him that make him special. You know, everyone has them." Sanosuke suggested sleepily.

"Hey, since when has he had a wakizashi?" Yahiko asked, surprised.

"yea, I noticed he had one too, what's up with that? I thought he was of peasant origin?" Kaoru said.

Sanosuke then gave them the explanation that Shinta had given him last night.

"So how did he save the cat?" Yahiko asked.

"Gee I don't know, I never asked him. Jou-chan, you're closest to him, try to wake him up." Sanosuke suggested.

"okay" Kaoru replied, grinning.

She ran off and when she reappeared, she had a shinai with her. _No better way to snap a sleepy-head back to reality than by pain._ She thought mischievously before swinging the shinai down at the child's head with all her might.

To hers and to the other two's shock, the shinai was suddenly in two pieces, and Yahiko and Sanosuke saw that Shinta had jumped over Kaoru's head, did a flip, and landed on the other side of her like a cat with his blade drawn.

Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kaoru all gaped at him, still shocked at what had happened just now. They all noticed however, that the kid was still half-asleep when he landed, but saw his eyes widen in horror as his consciousness kicked in.

Kenshin blinked, and noticed three pairs of eyes looking at him, and then he noticed the cut up shinai and his drawn blade, and put two and two together. He had forgotten, for a second, of last night's events when he sensed something going for his head and instinctively assumed that it was his master giving his apprentice his usual morning 'greeting'. It was obviously not so, and he had shown some of his skills to complete strangers.

This was obviously not good.

Thanks for reading this far into this boring story. It is currently plot-less, so it would be appreciated if I got suggestions of what excuse I should use to put them back in their right places.

You don't have to, but reviews will be appreciated.

Schoolwork may keep me from updating regularly, but I plan to finish the story!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. The owner of rurouni kenshin is a man. I happen to know that I am a girl. Thank you very much.

"Okay, confession time." Sansouke said, grabbing Kenshin and shoving him into a sitting position. "We're prepared to listen."

Kenshin sighed, "what is there to confess?"

"first of all, what's you real name?" Yahiko asked "I have this vague feeling that Shinta isn't you name."

Kenshin hesitated at first, but then he thought _What harm is there in giving these people my name? Possibly close to none. _ "Himura Kenshin, and I assure you that that **is** my real name."

"Yea that's it! Something in my mind tells me that that name is familiar." Yahiko said with a grin.

"I have a question too" Kaoru said curiously "what ryuugi do you study?"

Mentally, Kenshin twitched in annoyance. This was not something he wanted to say.

"hey tell us, I mean, it's not the like it's the hiten mitsurugi or anything right?" Sanosuke said "because that's the only ryugi I have something against, the ryugi the battousai used."

Kenshin almost choked while breathing, _it couldn't be…_ he thought, mentally panicking.

No… he definitely couldn't tell them now.

Kenshin stayed silent, and the others took the hint that he wasn't telling.

"Why?" Kaoru started, but Kenshin just shook his head apologetically.

"fine, you won't tell us your ryugi, but how old are you?" Sanosuke asked

Kenshin was a bit surprised by this question, but didn't let that show. "I am 10, why do you ask?" he replied.

"because… uh, now don't be offended, but you don't look a day older than an 8 year old." Sanosuke replied with a sheepish grin.

"hey Kenshin!" Yahiko suddenly exclaimed

Kenshin was a tad bit uncomfortable. He has never been called by his first name that casually by anyone of his age, and he was not used to it. Nonetheless, he answered "yes?"

"will you spar with me?"

Kenshin stared at the other boy. He was troubled. His master had told him never to show his skills to another unless it was in the circumstances that he had to kill the other, but then again, it was a bit too late for that. It would be interesting to see how well he would do against someone other than his master. "I accept." Kenshin said, a slight smile touching his features.

They all went to the dojo and both were handed shinais. Kenshin looked troubled for a second, and Kaoru noticed.

"is there a problem with the shinai?" she asked

"no Kamiya-san, the shinai is fine… it is just that I am merely not used to using one. That is all." He replied.

"not used to it? What do you use for sparring then? A bokken or a katana?" she asked, half skeptically.

The look on his face answered her question.

She knew right then that Yahiko had no chance.

"you be the judge Kaoru!" Yahiko yelled, startling Kaoru out of her thoughts

"oh, right. It will be a three-point match. Begin when I signal." She said.

Again, she noticed the redhead had a strange expression.

"is there something on your mind Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.

"nothing major, it's just that… I've never heard of a three-point match before. My master told me that it was always one hit, and after that the match would be over because if it was a real fight, one of the fighters should be dead after that." He replied.

"Well, in this era, we don't kill as much." Kaoru said dryly "well if you two are ready, the match will start in three seconds. One, Two, Three!"

Yahiko immediately went for 'men', or the head.

He was too slow for the other kid.

Kenshin immediately ducked and hit Yahiko in the 'dou', or the stomach. He quickly moved out of the way so as not to be in the boy's line of vision anymore.

Apparently there was no need for that precaution.

Yahiko fell over clutching his abdomen, while gritting his teeth. "why did you hold back?" he asked, looking over at his opponent. "you could've knocked me completely unconscious."

"hold back?" Kaoru exclaimed, surprised "he was holding back?"

Sanosuke was speechless, he had not expected Yahiko to win, but he had not expected Kenshin to get a hit the first few seconds into the spar either. Yahiko had been damaged by a hit that, Sanosuke assumed, had taken Kenshin as much effort as it took him to lift a finger.

"well why did you hold back Kenshin?" Yahiko asked again.

"Simple" Kenshin replied innocently "this is a three-point match. I cannot win until I get a second hit on you, and I am assuming that that is impossible to do if you are unconscious."

The other three were stunned by his reasoning. Obviously, the boy did not put much emotion in his actions, and preferred logic. Human instincts told them that this kid was dangerous.

"Well get up." Kenshin said "or do you surrender?"

"Never!" Yahiko replied.

"I will attack first this time then." Kenshin said, and in one leap, was right in front of Yahiko, seemingly aiming for his midsection again. Yahiko lowered his shinai to block it, not noticing his mistake.

In truth, Kenshin was aiming for the head, but made a feint so as to catch the other off guard.

In a moment, Yahiko was on the ground, clutching his head in pain.

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru, who realized that she was staring at them open-mouthed, and exclaimed. "second hit. The winner is Himura Kenshin."

After that, Kaoru and Sanosuke rushed over to Yahiko's side, as Kenshin exited the dojo.

"are you all right Yahiko?" Kaoru asked worriedly "it's a good thing he was using a shinai, or he could very easily have killed you."

"Which I wouldn't have done, even if I **did** have a bokken in my hands." Kenshin said, upon entering the dojo. He had a few leaves and a small tub of water in his hands.

He wet the leaves and laid them on Yahiko's head where a bruise was starting to show up.

Yahiko immediately swiped them away and sat up, glaring at the other boy despite his headache. "What are you doing!"

"These are herbs to help the bruise and the headache, I assure you they speed up the process of healing." He said calmly.

"Well I don't need that. I'll be fine without them." Yahiko snorted

"Very well, I see you put your stubbornness before your health and common sense." Kenshin said coolly, and left the dojo once again, but leaving the leaves and the water behind.

Kaoru studied the leaves, "I've seen my father use these before. He used it on a beat up man that we once found lying around in the neighborhood. He says it's good for bruises, cuts, and headaches and minor things like that." She said, apparently impressed "he also told me that if I find a person who knows the uses of these leaves, it means that either they are a doctor, or a fighter with much experience."

"so you're telling me that by your father's standards, Kenshin's a real experienced fighter?" Sanosuke asked.

"technically speaking yes, but he's still 10 you know… he could've learned about it in the similar fashion that I did." She replied.

"I wouldn't underestimate him that much Kaoru." Yahiko suddenly said, joining in the conversation "it's doubtful he's a fully elite swordsman, but he's obviously no amateur either."

"You know…" Sanosuke started "if he's that good when he's only 10, how good do you think he'll be in a few years if he joins the revolution?"

Yahiko's eyes widened as he noticed what Sanosuke was getting at "with that skill… he would not go unnoticed and…"

"the red hair, it can't be a coincidence." Sanosuke concluded.

"look, you two. Don't go jumping to conclusions!" Kaoru suddenly yelled, "you're accusing him of being a mass murderer just because he has red hair and happens to be a better fighter than any of us! Do you realize how terrible of an accusation that is?"

"But jou-chan, you heard him after Yahiko got hit the first time." Sanosuke protested "he is obviously someone who puts logic and rules in a higher priority than his emotions, if he has any that is."

Kaoru was unable to think up of a retort back, so she just stormed out of the dojo.

She knew for a fact, that Kenshin **did** have emotions, and that he was definitely not a cold blooded killer… he was just a bit socially awkward, that's all. True what he said after he first hit Yahiko seemed heartless, but if he was, then he probably wouldn't have come back with the herbs.

He had obviously cared about the other's health and comfort then.

Also thinking back to when she tried to wake him up, she realized that he could have easily decapitated her instinctively, but had settled subconsciously to just disarming his opponent.

If he was as cold blooded as the battousai was rumored to be, then she could very easily have been dead a few hours ago and Yahiko would most likely have more to worry about than a few bruises.

That was the moment she noticed Kenshin heading back towards the dojo. She ran over and went into the dojo a moment after he did.

"let's talk" Sanosuke said, narrowing his eyes.

"very well then." Kenshin replied while thinking _now what? I beat one of the kids in a spar and they start looking at me suspicious. Don't they know that there is always a chance of one person **losing** in a spar? Geez… strange, paranoid children. But then again, could I be one to talk? _

"look" Sanosuke started "just tell us to clear up one of our wildest theories, what ryugi do you study?"

Kenshin had not expected such a straightforward question, and hesitated. "Why is there a need to know?"

"We just need to know to clear up some suspicions, as he said. I'm pretty sure you're smart enough to understand that." Yahiko told him.

"Yes I do understand, but **what** suspicions?" Kenshin pressed, dreading the answer "after all, beating someone your age in a spar should hardly be something out-of-ordinary."

"no it isn't, but Yahiko isn't some normal 10 year old." Kaoru replied "if he can take on a local gang alone and come out alive, it would obviously appear strange if he was beaten in less than half a minute."

"There is always someone stronger than oneself." Kenshin replied coldly, "and if you can't accept that as a person, then you'll never get stronger."

"apparently there was no one who could beat the battousai." Yahiko replied quietly "can you say there is anyone stronger than him?"

"of course" Kenshin said "his shishou(master), if not slowed down by age by then, would most likely be stronger."

"huh? You're saying that the battousai had a sensei then?" Sanosuke said incredulously.

"of course" Kenshin replied "you cannot become the strongest by simply thrashing around until you find your own style. There is no time for that, and also, techniques handed down for generations tend to be effective, for that means that they have kept the heirs alive until now."

"and you assume all this because…"

"It's logical, and obvious."

"so let me ask you one last question, which you probably know the answer to…. **Are** you the battousai as a child?" Yahiko asked.

"why do you assume I know?" Kenshin replied calmly "after all, the future of one is unpredictable."

"we assume you would know unless" Sanosuke said impatiently "you study the hiten mitsurugi ryugi."

"You do, don't you?" Yahiko asked "because I have a feeling that you do."

Kenshin sighed mentally. There was no escaping the truth now.

"Yes I do." Kenshin admitted "but the problem is, I cannot imagine myself being a cold-blooded killer. Even though I have never killed a human before, I doubt that I will enjoy it." _And neither would I enjoy watching…_

There was a short silence after that, when a thought suddenly popped up into Kaoru's mind.

"Your parents… they're dead aren't they? When you said they worked with soil, you meant that they were buried didn't you?" Kaoru asked softly.

"you read me there…" Kenshin answered quietly "in truth, I have never known my parents much. My mother died giving birth to me for she was sick with Cholera at that time and it seemed that the strain of bearing a baby was too much for her. My father died shortly after that, Cholera had claimed his life… just like it had claimed my mother's." _No, **I** had been the reason why she had to die so early. _He thought_ she could've spent more time with her husband if I had never existed. And from what I hear of who I am to become, that would've saved so many lives… so many tears…….. so much grief._

He didn't let the pain of his thoughts show though, for Master had told him that if he did, most would be interpreted as a sign of weakness, and he didn't want that now. Especially when half the people in the room were observing him like a hawk.

"It's all right to be sad you know" Kaoru said, "after all, it's not strange for a child to be mourning their parent's death you know."

"Sagara… I would like to ask you, why did you leave your home?" Kenshin asked

"to join the sekihoutai?" Yahiko asked, looking at Sanosuke. "Remember, I know you when you're older."

"yes, you're right." Sanosuke said, sighing "I joined and I really respected the taichou. Actually I respected him so much that I took the same surname after it became Meiji. We were ordered to spread the news of the promises the new era would bring to gather supporters, but when the government realized that they could not live up to those promises, we were framed as liars and our group was executed." There was pure hatred in his voice now "some day I plan to avenge the government, and to take down the battousai who represents all of their best fighters." He looked at Kenshin again "that is why I must know for sure if you **are** him or not."

"and if I am?" Kenshin asked dryly

"Then I'll defeat you right here and now." Sansouke yelled back

"and the point of that is?" Kenshin asked

"huh?"

"Look, I haven't set foot in the war yet, and I already have a person claiming revenge against something that I will not do for a few years." Kenshin replied exasperatedly "I mean, remember my name, and come attack me **after** the war so there's actually a point on my part. I mean, even if you beat me up **now**, it wouldn't be much of a revenge if I didn't fully understand the conditions of it right?"

"You can't argue on that one Sanosuke." Yahiko told him "sometimes logic just can't be beaten." He was met by a grunt and a frustrated look.

"well let's have breakfast now" Kaoru suddenly came in brightly "I just made it while you were all chattering. I hope you like it!"

Kenshin noticed Yahiko's eyes growing wide, and his tanned complexion going pale.

His sensitive nose picked up the smell… no _stench_ of something horrible… this couldn't be what she called food….

He immediately noticed with dread that it was. All three of them thought simultaneously:

Ouch 

wasn't the most productive chapter but ah well… hope the next one turns out better.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

I took into account some of the reviews given. Originally, I wasn't planning to let anyone in, but for the lack of plot and action going on, I guess I should.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

The only person who didn't get sick from the meal was Kenshin.

The other two had no chance.

Yahiko could never handle her cooking, and Sanosuke had thought he had tasted the worst before now.

"How do you corrupt food this bad you old hag?" Yahiko said weakly.

Kaoru's eyebrow twitched. That kid managed to be annoying even when weakened.

"The food's fine!" she exclaimed, getting madder by the second. She was sure her cooking was underrated.

"If that 'food' was fine, I'm not sure I want to stay human." Sanosuke groaned.

"argh! What is it with you two? Can't you stop whining? Be grateful you even _have_ food to eat!" She screamed, getting flustered more every second. "Do _you_ have anything to say too Kenshin?" She eyed him suspiciously.

To her surprise, he did not even look remotely uncomfortable.

"It was a decent meal Kamiya-san." He replied with a gentle smile, and then he left.

Yahiko and Sanosuke stared, open-mouthed, at where he was a second ago.

"How can he say that _that_ cooking was decent?" Yahiko said incredulously "It must mean he's endured worse. I feel sorry for him."

"Or maybe he's a good actor or something." Sanosuke suggested weakly "he might just not want to buy jou-chan's temper."

"And it seems like _you_ two do." Kaoru had her bokken in her hand and looked as if she was ready to almost murder someone.

Let's just leave it at that….. now to Kenshin.

Sanosuke's theory was very close.

Kenshin _was_ in fact a good actor, and he had never tasted anything that awful before. Then again, he had to be thankful for every piece of food put in front of him. He did not know such luxury of being picky.

He had to admit though Myoujin had a point, he didn't know _how_ the girl managed to corrupt food that bad. She had talent in that field, that's for sure.

Kenshin suddenly heard someone knock on the door from outside the dojo. Accompanied by a hyperactive, shouting, voice.

He tensed. He could tell that this person was a girl from her voice, but her aura also informed him that she was also pretty skilled in combat. Kenshin decided to run back inside to inform the others of the guest.

"Myoujin, do you happen to know a young, energetic, girl who happens to be good at fighting?" Kenshin suddenly asked casually, appearing by the doorway.

"yup, sounds just like Makimachi Misao. Why?" Yahiko answered.

"because she's waiting just outside the dojo." Was his reply.

"What?" Yahiko exclaimed "I'll go meet her. You all stay here since she doesn't know about you guys turning young."

He ran towards the door and opened it. Just as Kenshin predicted, Misao was there, hyper as usual.

"Hey Yahiko! Long time no see, so where are the others?" She blurted.

"Um, they're all a bit preoccupied at the moment." He replied nervously.

Meanwhile, the others, with their curious personalities, were all watching.

Kaoru from behind some bushes, Sanosuke from the building, and Kenshin… well… from the roof.

"Preoccupied as in spying on us for some odd reason?" she said dryly.

The door suddenly slammed behind her. She yelped and tried to open it, but couldn't get out. She tried to jump over the wall, but she was stopped by some kind of unknown force.

This was all very strange. first, most of the occupants of the dojo was spying on her, and she was somehow prevented from leaving the dojo.

"What the heck happened?" she panicked, and grabbed Yahiko by the collar, demanding an answer.

"Well, um, none of us know what happened either, but you're the luckiest one out of all of us so far." He replied meekly.

He then explained the slight change in ages for everybody else. And also the fact that none of them could leave the dojo either.

It took a few seconds for everything to settle into her brain, and then she realized something that she just _had_ to see. The others were all 10! Undoubtedly smaller than her.

She ran over to the closest one, and plucked her out of her hiding place. It was Kaoru.

"Lemme go!" She screamed, brandishing her shinai at her.

Misao obeyed, and dropped her "OH MY GOD! You are sooo cute! And you're **so** much smaller than me!" she screamed, holding her cheeks.

Now she ran over to Sanosuke and dragged him out into the open. "hmm… darn, you can't be called too cute anymore since you're too tall, but funny nonetheless." She grinned.

Now the last one, but he was nowhere to be seen. And he was the one she wanted to see most. Undoubtedly he would be very small, and it would have been hilarious if she could have found him.

"Where's Himura?" she asked, puzzled. "I know he was watching, I felt his ki too."

Then she felt it, there was someone by the roof, and that person had just jumped to the trees. She figured that it was Himura, or some other freak spy. Either way, it was okay to attack.

"There!" she yelled, throwing a kunai at a spot in the trees.

The ki she had felt earlier had become fainter than before, but seemed as if it had moved. Then suddenly, there was a sword right by her neck.

"Wha?" shocked, Misao looked down and saw a pair of blue eyes glaring at her.

"No Kenshin! She's a friend, you don't have to be wary of her!" Yahiko yelled.

He lowered his sword but stayed tense. "She" he replied dryly "tried to pin me to a tree" he showed a kunai he was holding between two of his fingers "and you tell me she is a friend? Or is that the natural way for people to greet their friends?"

"No, it's just a natural way for me to greet **you**." Misao said "by the way….."

Kenshin noticed she was trying real hard not to laugh. He had a distinct idea as to why, but didn't find that reason very funny.

"I mean, I always knew you were short but… you look like a 6 year old!" she then cracked up and started rolling and pounding on the ground, making everyone take a few steps away from her.

"crazy girl…" Yahiko muttered while shaking his head.

"what?" Misao said

"you're crazy"

Kenshin mentally sighed as Misao started a screaming volley with Yahiko. _For some odd reason, I feel **very **old amongst these people…_

"SHUT UP!" Kaoru suddenly screamed, hitting both of them on the head with her shinai… hard.

"HA HA, Yahiko, I think you're talented in the area of ticking off violent girls!" Sanosuke laughed, unwittingly getting himself involved in their fight.

This time, Kenshin could not help but sigh outwardly too. _I hope I can get back to Kyoto soon…_ he thought, although at the same time dreading the punishment he would receive from his shishou for not showing up for days.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

It took a while for all of them, or rather, all of the ones that were not called Kenshin, to settle down.

"so," Misao said, "what now?"

"You and Yahiko could tell us who the heck you are…" Kaoru said, still sounding a bit cranky after the little argument that they just had.

"oh.. do none of you remember me?" Misao replied, feigning hurt feelings.

"Remember? We can't 'remember' you if we've never met you! Since three out of the four of us don't meet you till we're grown up!" Sanosuke stated.

"Yea, but this girl here apparently can't figure out the obvious.." Yahiko sniggered.

"Please," Kenshin said, making Misao's fist stop in mid-air on it's way to Yahiko's head, "just get on with it."

"Fine." Misao said, apparently seeming to forget about her earlier ambition to beat Yahiko up. "I am a ku-no-ichi of the Kyoto Oniwabanshu! And I will one day claim the heart of my okashira, Aoshi-sama!" she exclaimed proudly.

Sanosuke blinked, and Kaoru said, "you're a ninja?"

"The onmitsu of Tokugawa…" Kenshin said thoughtfully, "but if the revolution was successful, then your group should have – "

"Well, it's not official _anymore_ but if it _was_, I would've been a ku-no-ichi by now!"

"heh, but you're not."

"I can't stand you!" Misao screamed, proceeding to beat Yahiko up again.

From what Kenshin observed in their little brawl, he could tell that Misao was quite skilled despite her immaturity, but he could also tell that she probably would not have been the best ku-no-ichi to have in an onmitsu.

First of all, she was not discreet, not best for spying, second, she was not very smart, third, she had a terrible temper, etc. etc.

Kenshin inwardly sighed again, his thoughts giving him proof of another fact in life that he had figured out a while ago: _it's harder to point out the good in people than to point out their faults._

_Why, _Kenshin thought again for the billionth time in his life,_ do I feel so small and yet feel so old at the same time?_

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

fine, I know that this was a short chapter despite the looong period since I last updated, but my mind is not creative okay?


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

**Kenshin POV**

Night was approaching, and everyone had settled down a while ago. We have already had our dinner, and I had managed to slip out of the building to have a nice solitary walk.

Many things have happened so far. I am still trying to make my brain think of a way to get out of this predicament. Staying here does not make me any stronger, which happens to be one of my utmost goals at this moment in life.

Think! Kenshin think… there _has_ to be a reason for everything.

I was suddenly startled out of my musings when the ku-no-ichi(female ninja) jumped out of seemingly nowhere and started talking to me. It was quite unsettling really, for I was not used to her type; though I am assuming that I will have to eventually get used to it.

**Normal POV**

"Hi Himura!" Misao greeted ecstatically as she suddenly popped up next to Kenshin.

"Hello Makimachi-san." He replied politely with a smile.

She peered at him curiously, making the latter feel quite uncomfortable.

"So… you've always been like that?" she suddenly asked, breaking the momentary awkward silence.

"Pardon?" he asked, confused.

"So polite and docile… and peaceful?" she said, confusing Kenshin even more.

"I will not be any different when I am older?" he asked softly, wondering if his own suspicions about being the notorious hitokiri himself was something that should be reconsidered.

"Well, not exactly but… similar I guess." Misao stated thoughtfully, "actually, never mind. You're not even close." She finished proudly, leaving Kenshin to wonder what she was proud about.

"How so?"

"Well first of all…" she grinned, looking at him mischievously before suddenly flinging her foot at his stomach.

Surprised, the only thing he could do before it hit him was to shield himself with his arms. The force of the kick made him fly quite a few feet.

"faster…"

His eyes widened as he was assailed once again the moment he landed, forcing him to jump immediately out of harm's way.

"better at reading moves…"

She looked at Kenshin once again.

"and better at taking jokes." She finished, as she looked at Kenshin, who was holding his wakizashi at her throat, glaring at her warily.

They stared at each other a while longer, until he finally lowered his arm and put away his weapon.

"Your jokes" he finally replied tightly, "can also be categorized as _assailing_."

"Hey, I only do that if I know you can survive it!." She replied, grinning.

He raised an eyebrow and looked at her, thinking, _what a strange child._

"There are still more ways you are different though." She started, "when you're older… you…" she hesitated.

"I?" Kenshin urged, foreboding seeping into him again.

"You seem, well… sadder." She finished awkwardly.

"Huh?" he blinked, not expecting that.

"Your eyes seem distressed already." She said sadly, "I don't know what happened, or what's going to happen to you and" she gulped "you hide it well but… you seem to be a lot sadder when you're older."

"oh.." Kenshin replied, rather awkwardly. _I seem distressed? _He thought, and scowled a little _she can tell that much about me when I'm older? Does that mean I do not become as strong as I prefer to be?_

He sighed, and looked up at the sky; mostly to avoid looking at Misao.

"You're also a bit more sensitive when you're older, and a little warmer." She started again.

She crouched down to Kenshin's height and stared at his face.

"What?" _a little warmer?_

Kenshin had a hard time understanding this girl.

"Believe it or not, your eyes seem a _little_ colder now than they are when you're older… well, most of the time." She stated, and cocked her head a little to the side scrutinizing his face.

"Oh" _What is she saying?_

"Himura, do you…" her voice got softer, "do you believe in killing?"

He didn't respond at first, and just watched her silently.

Misao started to feel uncomfortable under his gaze; it was too knowing, too sharp. So she stood up and looked away.

"Why do you ask me such a question?" he finally answered, looking straight up at her face. "You know me only as an adult, but please realize that I am but a child at the moment."

"You're lying. You must know by now."

"Do _you_ even know the answer to that question yet?"

Misao froze, and whipped her eyes at his face. "You helped… or in your case, will help me come to that decision."

He just silently stood there without even flinching. His cool gaze still fixed upon her face, betraying none of the surprise he had felt a moment ago.

"My answer? It was no. I could never kill another human." Misao continued, "here, I told you what I think; what about you?"

His eyes suddenly became hard, "that really… should not have anything to do with you."

Misao started to feel goosebumps on the back of her neck.

"I don't know you." She finally blurted out.

"Indeed you do not."

"But… I still know you" she said hesitantly, "when you're older I mean."

"People change Makimachi-san," Kenshin replied quietly, "I am the me before you met me as an adult. I might as well be a different person."

"Yes," Misao sighed, "I guess I'll just have to get to know you all over again then."

"Yes…" _and_

He hesitated once before adding on, "I must get to know you for the first time too."

Misao's bright smile spread across her face again. "all right."

.:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:. .:o0o:.

The next day turned out to be bright and sunny, with everyone moderately happy.

Well… _mostly_ everyone.

Kenshin was not exactly the most patient person around when he was young, unlike his older counterpart. He was actually starting to get quite agitated with the situation.

Of course he didn't show it, but one thing for sure: he was _not_ the happiest person in the house.

Yahiko was, although somewhat ashamed to admit it, quite excited with the situation. It was a great chance to get to know his friends better. They have never really talked about how they were like when they were young, so it was pretty interesting to know. Also, Yahiko felt like he was on the brink of remembering Kenshin.

Sanosuke was slightly irritated too, as he also wanted to get stronger at the moment. He knew that staying around the dojo would probably not help.

Kaoru did not really know what to think, although she was slightly happy to have kids her age around. She had never really played or been around other ten year olds very much.

Last but not least, how was Misao feeling today? She was feeling like a Misao.

"HIMURA!" Misao yelled excitedly, as she jumped up on the roof where Kenshin had been peacefully sitting.

He blinked painfully for a few moments, massaging his ears, and then replied in a slightly strained voice, "yes, Makimachi-san?"

"Stupid weasel girl! I'm sure the whole city just heard you!" Yahiko yelled indignantly up at the roof. At the same time wondering how Kenshin got up there.

"Shut it, you pointy-eyed brat!" she yelled back.

Kenshin, smelling the beginning of another long bickering match, decided to take the opportunity to leave.

"Don't you leave Himura! I, the great Makimachi Misao, had just come all the way up here to speak to you and you just try to ignore me?"

The latter sighed, and reluctantly turned to face her, "yes, Makimachi-san?" he repeated. Along with an expression that practically screamed annoyance.

"What is it with that expression of yours?" She yelled indignantly as she pointed at him.

"Just say what you want darn it!" Kenshin yelled back, losing his patience. Yes, as mentioned before, his patience level at ten years was a bit closer to a normal person's.

"Woah! Himura, you yelled!"

"So what?" he replied, "is that so strange?"

"For you it is."

"Anyway, what did you want with me?"

_This guy never gets off topic…_ Misao thought as she tried to get used to the idea of a more normal acting Kenshin.

"Right, that." She said, "I wanted to spar with you! I am still kind of in training, and Yahiko is not that great of a sparring partner!"

Kenshin gave her an incredulous look. _Why does everyone here seem to want to fight with me? _He thought.

"Pleease, Himura?" she asked, ignoring the angry yells from Yahiko regarding her latest comment about the kid.

_Then again, _Kenshin thought, "Makimachi-san, that is not such a bad idea." He brightened up a little, "I am still in training too, and must not stop. Being a ninja, you may provide me with a good experience."

"Yes!" Misao punched the air in joy, "I might like you better as a kid Himura! You're more fun!"

Kenshin quirked an eyebrow, not understanding, and chose to just ignore that comment.

"Anyway, you-"

BAM!

"What the hell?" Sanosuke yelled, running out into the open.

"Someone's at the door!" Yahiko exclaimed, jolting in surprise and staring at it.

"Who would _dare_ bang on my dojo's door! I'll show whoever's out there!" Kaoru yelled indignantly and ran towards the door, throwing it open.

A huge mound of brown, scraggly fur charged inside, the door slamming behind it.

Kenshin and Misao froze momentarily as they saw what it was. Then Misao slowly pointed at what came in and she and Kenshin looked at each other in surprise and horror.

"Is that… a bear?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Kaoru's scream brought them back to their senses, and they both jumped down from the roof into the yard. Sanosuke grabbed her and took her inside the building.

"Haven't met one in a while…" Kenshin mumbled.

"We can take him on easy, right Himura?" Misao said, smirking.

The latter rolled his eyes and replied, "might as well."

They both jumped as the bear roared and started thundering towards them. Misao brought her heel down really hard on the bear's head, using her momentum as she fell. Kenshin took out his sword and was about to deliver the killing stroke when-

"STOP IT!" Kaoru's piercing plead resonated throughout the yard. "You can't kill!"

Distracted, he stumbled and fell awkwardly on the ground, giving his enemy only a slight scratch on the neck. Rolling quickly out of the way as the bear tried to stomp him to death, he yelled at the girl, "Are you crazy? What do you want me to do then?"

Before she could respond, the bear advanced on him again.

Turning his sword upside down, Kenshin jabbed the end of the handle with much force on the bear's throat, causing it to fall over unconscious.

"You could've just done… that." She replied defiantly. "Killing is bad! It's a good thing I stopped you before you did anything that atrocious."

"Then what do we do with this bear? It will wake up soon, angrier than ever." Kenshin replied angrily, "there is no way out of the dojo, remember? Torturing it by repeatedly beating it each time it wakes up is worse than death. Or do you want one or two of us to die instead?"

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Yahiko agreed, feeling weird. _Since when was Kenshin this tough to Kaoru?_ He blinked _…wait! How do I know how he usually is?_

"Himura! Stop being so mean to Kaoru-chan!" Misao yelled, but then turned to the girl saying, "However, he's right. There's no other thing to do."

"But…" Kaoru sniffled, "there must be another way."

"Sorry to interrupt your heated argument, but…" Sanosuke suddenly said, "is the bear even alive anymore?"

"Um… it should be." Kenshin replied, scratching his head. "I mean, I think I just knocked it out."

"What do you mean 'you think'?" Misao asked, quirking an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I'm not yet very good at controlling my strength…" he replied, grimacing. "and I certainly was not very calm at the moment."

"Well, let me check." Yahiko volunteered, and scuttled over to the mound of fur to check its pulse. "um, uh… " he nervously glanced over at Kaoru's upset face and Kenshin's bewildered one. "uh.. sure, it is." He lied, then put on a surprised face on purpose. "Uh.. wait, woah! He's dead now! The pulse _just_ stopped… I swear it was going moments ago. Guess he just got tired of us neh?" he finished, grimacing awkwardly at the rest of the staring group of people.

"I guess… I guess it just couldn't be helped." Kaoru muttered sadly, hanging her head.

"it's okay Kaoru-chan, it's okay." Misao patted her awkwardly, while Sanosuke watched on with a quirked eyebrow, and Kenshin had on an expression of complete mortification.

Misao looked up and almost laughed at Kenshin's expression of fear _is he really that afraid of her crying?_ "Don't cry Kaoru-chan!" she said loudly, making the little boy wince. "It'll be okay!"

"I know! I know!" she wailed, and ran back inside the building, leaving the rest just gaping after her awkwardly.

Kenshin sighed, tired and confused already on this wonderful morning, trudged towards the random bear that he had just defeated.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to bury it."

_9696969696969696969696969696969696_

oh wow… loooong time no update…


End file.
